Colliding Worlds
by TransientTruth
Summary: Allen is an angel from Heaven.Lenalee is a schoolgirl from Silver Cross High.What happens when their worlds collide?Full summary inside.AllenxLenaleexLavi.Rated K  for now.Ratings may change.Modern Setting.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**A/N: I guess you could say I suddenly have this itch to write a new fanfic. :P**

**Well, anyways, I'm probably putting some of my stories on hiatus, but they are definitely continuing. Sorry for the delay guys, but there's…you know…all sorts of stuff like school…**

**All right. I'll get to the point and get on with the story!**

**Summary: God foresees an impending danger pointed at Lenalee, a girl at Silver Cross High. She seems ordinary, but seems to hold a special gift inside her and those who came to know about it lusts after it. Allen, who is an angel sent by God to be her guardian angel and protect her, takes on a human form and enrolls in Silver Cross High. Allen slowly realizes he is falling deeper in love with his human, but the love between a human and an angel is forbidden. What will they do?

* * *

**

Allen walked to the throne room, where God was residing. He bowed slowly, his hand over his chest.

"Allen Walker, reporting as requested."

"A girl in Silver Cross High is going to face impending danger," A voice echoed in the clouds. "She is a special child to me indeed, and I want you to protect her."

"How can this be, my Lord?"

"Use your human form, and enroll in the school. Keep an eye on her, and try to get close to her as much as possible."The voice said. "A letter has been sent. Go now, and fulfill this task."

"As you ask, my Lord…"Allen bowed again, retreating.

He descended to the Earth on London, where the school was located. He tucked his wings in, which made him look perfectly human…except for the fact that he still had silver white hair.

He walked into the Principal's office and looked around. A bespectacled man noticed him and gestured him to take a seat.

"Allen Walker, yes?"

"Y…yes…"He stammered.

"Unusual hair colour for a fifteen-year-old lad," He said, adjusting his spectacles. "Did you dye your hair?"

"No, sir. I was born with it."Allen said, wondering if the man would believe it.

"All right," He stood up, holding out a hand. "My name is Komui Lee. Welcome to Silver Cross High."

"Thank you." Allen smiled, shaking his hand.

"Lenalee, take him to the tailor to get his uniform done, and remember to give him his class schedule."

_It's her._ Allen thought, eyeing on the girl.

"Komui Nii-san, you don't have to tell me everything, I know what to do."She smiled.

_She's…stunningly beautiful…_Allen thought, his eyes now glued to her.

"Allen-kun, come with me."She said, waving.

"Y…yes!" Allen said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Lenalee took Allen to Johnny, the school's tailor. He got his uniform and was asked to change. It was clad in black with red trimmings and silver buttons. It felt a little uncomfortable, but he guessed he'll get used to it.

"Looks good on you, Allen-kun," Lenalee smiled. "Anyway, here's your schedule. Hmm…it would seem that you're in the same class as I…"

"Could you take me there? You see, I get a little lost easily…besides, this is a big school…sort of…"

"Okay, this way!"

* * *

**Me: Okay, so basically this is just the prologue, so maybe that explains the length…but I will try to let you guys in on more details in the next chapter or so…look forward to it!**

**Allen: Wow…I get to be an angel… are the wings fake? *looks behind***

**Me: They are the real deal, but they'll come off once the story ends…**

**Allen: Aww…**

**Lenalee: Don't be disappointed, Allen-kun, you'll always be my guardian angel!**

**Allen/Lenalee: *about to kiss***

**Me: Hey! No kissing here! Kiss somewhere else, like the backstage or something.**

**Allen: This IS the backstage, baka~**

**Lenalee: Never mind that, we'll go to the back alley. Come on, Allen-kun, let's go.**

**Me: Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm. I never will. That, you can count on.**

**A/N: This chapter should be more or less long…some things here may look, well…stupid to you, but I mean, it looks stupid to me too. So please give me some suggestions – any suggestions if Innocence should be included later in the chapter. If not, it shall be angel superpowers. In this chapter, though, Allen shows off his talent for knowledge, and of course, introducing Lavi! XD**

**Okay, I think I'm done here. Time to get on with the story!

* * *

**

During lessons, Allen kept staring at Lenalee. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. He seemed…infatuated with her. He doesn't know if the love between a human and an angel was possible, but he had decided to put that thought to later. His priority was to protect this human…it was the reason he was here…

"Allen Walker!"The teacher shouted his name.

"Yes, Miss Danes?"

"In the line of British Royalty, Edward the Second, the son of Edward the First proved to be a disaster. Why?"

Allen stood up to answer her question. "He was considered weak in the time of the 1300s because he didn't like hunting, jousting or other entertainments a typical king would engage in. Instead, he preferred hatching and ditch-digging. His father was despised and treated with hospitality because of his failed attempts to control the nobility."He said. "A Scottish leader by the name of Robert Bruce started taking back the territory that was conquered by Edward the First. In 1326, he was overthrown by Roger Mortimer, a lover of Edward's queen Isabella, who travelled to her native France. Their force gained much support, and the king was forced to flee London. Edward was eventually captured and charged with breaking his coronation oath. He was deposed and remained imprisoned in Gloucestershire until he was murdered in the autumn of 1327."

"Well described. It was most detailed. You may take a seat."Miss Danes look displeased. She seemed that she was expecting something else, like stammering or giving a ridiculous answer like most of her students who weren't paying attention did. It was obvious that Allen was something else.

"Thank you, Miss Danes."Allen smiled, sitting down.

"Say, that was pretty good, for a person who wasn't paying attention." Lavi grinned.

Lavi was an angel as well, who came over to help Allen. He, like Allen was blessed with charms but unlike him, the fact that all the girls were falling for him was getting into his head. Allen didn't like all the girls sticking to him though. To him, it felt that his popularity derived him from any privacy, and it scared him.

"Shut up."Allen growled lowly.

"Aww, I'm jealous. All the girls are looking at you now."Lavi whined.

That hit him like a hammer on his head.

"Would you kindly drive their attention somewhere else?"Allen whispered. "The stares are getting pretty uncomfortable."

"Gladly," Lavi grinned again. Turning to a girl who was staring at Allen, he caught her attention and winked at her. She seemed so happy, she could faint on her seat.

Allen sighed. What could he do? Lavi was an attention grabber, but the good thing is, he could draw some attention away from him. Unfortunately, some eyes just wouldn't leave him alone. That wasn't all. The way Lavi kept looking at Lenalee made him feel uncomfortable. Was it jealousy? He didn't know. He just wanted to do his job.

The bell rang, and the students went off for lunch. Only Lenalee stayed behind. She had some duties to finish.

Allen made his way to the classroom. He was quick in finishing his lunch because of two reasons. The first being that he was hungry (and when I say hungry, I meant really, REALLY hungry). The second reason being that he had something to tell Lenalee.

When he was at the door, he saw Lavi and Lenalee talking to each other. He felt a sting at the tip of his tongue and stormed in.

"Hey, Lenalee," Allen forced a smile.

"Hey."

"Could I borrow Lavi for a second? I have something to talk to him, privately."

"Um…sure," Lenalee waved.

Allen's smile diffused when he turned his back to Lenalee, pulling Lavi's wrist. He took Lavi outside, away from Lenalee so she wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"What was it that you couldn't tell me inside?"Lavi asked, confused.

"You know what I mean!"Allen hissed. "She's my duty, so stay away from her!"

"What do you mean? We're just friends!"

"Then why were you two laughing like you have known each other for a century?"Allen turned away. "Just friends? What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"What, you mean friends can't laugh or talk?"

"Not in my book."Allen turned back to face Lavi. "Why don't you start minding your own business already?"

"Could it be…?" Lavi suddenly understood the situation and held him by the collar. "What were you thinking? An angel is _**FORBIDDEN**_ to love a human!" He hissed.

"Stop it, okay? I know what I'm doing. I know my limits. The only thing I don't know is the fact that…well…if I like her, even if it's the slightest bit."Allen bit his lower lip.

"So? It doesn't make any difference. This has to stop, Allen. You can't go on like this."

"I know what I'm doing! Give it a rest already. If God asked me to protect her, protect her I will. Nothing can change that."

"I hope what you said was true, then. You know the consequences. I just wish that you wouldn't fall prey to temptation."Lavi looked at him seriously.

"Yeah…"Allen sighed.

* * *

**Me: So there was a long history lesson going on here, but that's not the point. The point is – what will happen to Allen and Lenalee. Nope, no pairings yet but they will start being friends in the next chapter. We'll see how it all turns out.**

**Allen: I sound like…*thinks*I forgot.**

**Me: What?**

**Allen: I told you, I forgot!**

**Lenalee: Shall I help you remember.**

**Me: *coughs*reviews while these two gets up to something bad XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, ever.**

**A/N: Sorry for updating late. What's the reason? School. Exams. Homework. A mountain of them.**

**Well anyways, I managed to finish this chapter. Inspirations? I don't know. It just popped into my head. Sometimes, it does that. **

**On with the chapter! XD**

**

* * *

**

_An angel is __**FORBIDDEN **__to love a human!_

Those words echoed in Allen's head. Was it true, or did Lavi concocted that? He didn't know. He glanced at Lenalee again. She turned back coincidentally, and she returned a smile. He smiled back. When she turned away, he turned to the window beside his seat, and stared into the skies.

Did it always look like that from below?

He spent most of his time there, and he didn't think how it would look like from Earth. Maybe he just didn't think of it.

Now that he did think of it, it looked more beautiful from below than where he lived.

"Hey, Allen-kun," He turned back to see Lenalee, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey," He greeted back, returning the smile.

"What are you doing?"She asked, cocking her head slightly, retaining her smile.

"Nothing much," Allen said casually, shrugging. "Just looking at the sky, that's all."

"The weather is nice today, isn't it?"Lenalee paused. "Hey, Allen-kun do you want to have lunch together today? At the roof, that is."

_An angel is __**FORBIDDEN **__to love a human!_

He shook that thought off.

"That would be nice."He managed to smile a little.

"See you there, then."She waved, returning to her seat before the teacher came in.

Allen didn't pay much attention in class. He stared at his Literature book and turned to the page with the poem 'I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings'.

That was probably how he felt right now. A caged bird. He was trapped between duty and his emotions. Lavi was experienced, and he could control his emotions as easily as he could count his fingers.

He had wings, yet he was never free. He was bound by his duties, and he never tasted the feeling of love. He was ever so ignorant about the vast world where the humans dominated, just like how the ignorant bird is caged, yet dared to claim the skies, as it was written in the book.

What is love?

Perhaps this question will never be answered.

The bell rang for lunch. Allen met Lenalee at the roof, as promised. He stood at the exit of the stairway, staring at Lenalee blankly.

"Why are you still standing there?"She smiled. "It's not like I'll do anything to you."

"Sorry,"Allen said, snapping out of his senses. He walked over to Lenalee and sat down beside her, his back leaning against the grilles of the balcony. He paused. "Do you come here often?"

"It would depend on both the weather and my schedule. I would usually skip lunch when I had duties on, but when my schedule is open, I always find myself here."She said. "It's kind of nice up here. I could stare up at the sky, and think of the infinite possibilities this world holds."

"It...is nice up here..."Allen managed to smile a little, looking at the sky.

"Why do you look up at the sky so often?"Lenalee asked. Allen stared at her for a moment, and she turned away. "I'm sorry. I think I shouldn't poke my nose around your personal life so casually..."

"No, it's okay, really."Allen cut her off before she could finish. "Actually...I wish to be free...the sky seems so...vast..."

"I think I should tell you this: When I was a young girl, I always dreamed of having wings, to be able to see the world, and just be free."She sighed. "I think that was the time I started believing in angels, and there would always be one, looking at me, and protecting me from harm. But...I think that's childish..."

"I don't think so."

_Freedom is something not obtained from wings, but from the strong will that comes from the heart of a persistent person who desires to be free._

"...ne, Allen-kun...do you believe in angels?"

"Huh?"

"Well?"

"I think I do..."

_Because I am one. I am...your guardian angel. _He thought silently.

"So I'm not alone..."

"Yeah..."Allen nodded, smiling slightly.

"I think we should do this more often."She stood up, smiling. She stretched out a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends."Allen nodded, taking her hand as she pulled him up. They laughed as the sun filtered through the clouds.

_A beginning of a friendship,means a beginning of all that the future holds and awaits._

_

* * *

_

**Me:Yep, so I guess that's it. I'm sorry if it's short. It was rushed because I wrote this at night.**

**Allen: Stop using excuses like these.**

**Me: Oh, look! I see Lenalee!**

**Allen: Where?**

**Lenalee:Here?*sweatdrops***

**Allen: Lenalee!*runs***

**Me: *trips Allen* whoops :P**

**Allen: *kisses Lenalee while falling***

**Me:I shall censor the rest of this. Bye guys. Oh and remember to drop in a few comments~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter up! Exams are over, so you can expect chapters being put up quicker. Ahahahaha! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD**

***ahem* anyways...enjoy this chapter while I scream and jump on my bed because I still can't believe it's all over.**

**IT'S OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! XD**

**

* * *

**

Ever since the time at the roof, Allen and Lenalee started to talk a lot more, and became closer. They had lunch often at the roof and they realized they had much more in common than they thought. They rested at the roof for lunch as usual, when Allen started to notice the necklace Lenalee had always been wearing.

"Say,Lenalee,"Allen started. "You seem to be wearing that necklace all the time."

"Yeah..."Lenalee smiled. "It's special to me. My mom left it for me before she...left."

"Oh,"Allen paused. "I'm sorry."

The atmosphere tuned grim for a moment, until Lenalee decided to break the silence.

"Hey, do you have time today? I was thinking we could walk each other home."Lenalee suggested.

Allen gave it some thought.

"Sorry. I have the school's Council Board meeting today, so it may take a while."Allen apologized.

"It's okay. I'll go home myself."

"But I'm okay with tomorrow, if you are okay with that."

Lenalee nodded.

School ended earlier that day, and Allen and Lenalee said their goodbyes and walked their own ways. The atmosphere was ominous, for some reason, and Lenalee felt the urge to go home as soon as possible.

A gust of wind blew, and a shadow materialized in front of her. A man with gray skin and golden eyes glared at her menacingly.

"Who are you...?"Lenalee demanded, her voice shaking.

"I didn't introduce myself? How rude." He said, his voice smooth yet icy. It sent shivers down her spine. "My name is Tyki."

"What do you want?"Lenalee took a step back.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't harm you..."Tyki smirked after seeing the fear in her eyes. "...given that you hand over your necklace."

"No!"She shouted, grasping her necklace in her palms. "I won't give it up...it's too important..."

"It is too, important to us." Tyki said. A black wing sprouted from his back. "My master wants it...and he warned us to be careful of...someone else...I see that whoever this person is, he is not with you right now. A pity, isn't it?"

"What..."

Allen was released early from the Board meeting, and saw Lenalee being threatened by Tyki. He wanted to run out and help her, but Lavi was faster. He opened his wings and shielded Lenalee.

"Lavi...?"He muttered under his breath. "What is he thinking?"

"Are you that angel whom my master speaks that is assigned to protect this girl?"Tyki asked.

"...yes."Lavi answered, gritting his teeth. "Leave her alone, or you'll be sorry."

_I am the one who is supposed to protect Lenalee!_ Allen thought, clenching his fists.

Lenalee saw Allen, but he didn't notice. He was busy concentrating on Lavi. He wanted to step in, but he just couldn't. He turned and ran away.

Allen was betrayed by his best friend.

"Very well. You are lucky today, girl. But be warned. Nothing shall forestall my return."Tyki smirked, engulfing himself in his wing and disappeared, leaving only black feathers behind.

"Are you okay?"Lavi asked, withdrawing his wings. Lenalee embraced him tightly and Lavi consoled her.

"I knew it...I knew I had an angel to protect me."Lenalee sobbed, breaking down.

Lavi walked Lenalee home, and after she went in, Allen walked over to Lavi. He seemed surprised.

"A...Allen?"Lavi stammered. "What...are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Council meeting?"

"Exactly. The situation was resolved quickly enough, so the meeting was cut short."Allen said, his words like thorns piercing Lavi's flesh.

"Oh, okay."

"No! It's not okay!"Allen shouted. "How COULD you?"

"What do you m-..."

"I saw it..."Allen took a breath, cutting off Lavi in mid-sentence. "I saw EVERYTHING you did and said."

"I'm sorry..."Lavi apologized, realizing what Allen meant.

"Sorry does not do ANYTHING!"Allen shouted, wings spreading wide open, intimidating Lavi. "You betrayed me..."

"I had no choice..."

"EXCUSES!" Allen lost control, swiping the air with a hand and an invisible force sent Lavi flying to a wall.

"I'm sorry..."Lavi whispered. "I...like her..."

"You are an _**ANGEL**_! Weren't you the one telling me that love is forbidden?"

"It's true, but I couldn't control myself..."

"DON'T START WITH ME!"Allen growled. "How could you...I trusted you...how could you do this to me?"

"Do you like her...?"

Allen laughed sarcastically.

"Like...? No, I did not _like_ her. I _**love**_ her."Allen summoned his sword and pointed it at Lavi. "And you took her away from me. You _**had **_to, didn't you...?"

Allen wanted to put and end to everything. He couldn't stand it. He didn't want to see Lenalee being with Lavi, when it should have been him. He should have been the one to save her. _He_ should have been the one to say he was her angel, and not Lavi. He was just here to assist him, and nothing more. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. He would have become a fallen angel if he did that. He would become like Tyki, who was a fallen angel, bound to obey the 'master'.

He withdrew his sword and wings, breaking down as Lavi walked away.

_I'm sorry... _Lavi thought, closing his eyes, guilt overwhelming him.

_The sinful angel shall walk alone, seeking forgiveness and salvation from the betrayed one. He shall be restless before, and peaceful after._

_But the pressing question is..._

_...will he ever be forgiven...?_

* * *

**Me: Gosh...I made Lavi betray Allen. I don't know why. It's not supposed to turn out this way. Oh well. Oh and the 'nothing shall forestall my return' was taken from LOVELESS, read by Genesis from Final Fantasy 7. I guess I'm just as obsessive about that poem as he is. Credits go to Genesis and the creators of Final Fantasy 7 for that line I used in this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And reviews, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man...bah...I used FF7's lines again...don't own them either. Credits go to Hoshino Katsura and Square Enix. This is purely fanmade, thank you very much.**

**A/N: I was playing a very emo song on my piano before I did this. So I drew out a scenario, and decided to put it up on this chapter! Aren't I crazy? Yes, I know! I love being crazy! XD**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Allen avoided Lenalee as much as he got a chance to. He started to break contact from her, and she was starting to get concerned. She didn't want to lose a friend without a reason for it.

Lenalee waited for Allen everyday at the roof, but he never did appear. Allen was absent a few months after Lavi saved her.

Maybe...he'd rather see her...

no...he isn't that kind of person. Lenalee could tell.

News of Allen spreaded around the school like a wild fire over a dry forest. Rumors of his transfer was quick to arrive to Lenalee's ears. She couldn't believe it.

Why would he do that?

Lenalee spent most of her time after school trying to look for Allen, but she didn't know where to start. She was like a lone driftwood in a vast sea of people. How could she even start to find him?

Allen, however, met up with Lavi secretly in the secluded grounds at the outskirts of the city. Both with the intention of giving Lenalee up for the sake of their friendship.

"Lavi, I'm going back now."Allen said in a straight tone, concealing the sadness in his heart that was piercing it like daggers.

"What do you mean? Lenalee needs you here! She's...your duty isn't it?"Lavi protested.

"No longer,"Allen said softly. "I pleaded with God to let me return to Heaven...I told Him she had you, so I'm not needed anymore."

"Why...why are you doing this..."Lavi gritted his teeth. "I deserve to return home...I am the one who stole her from you. Please, let me repent for my folly."

"Tell her that I died in an accident."Allen interrupted. "Tell her to give up on me. Happiness only knocks on your door once. Don't let it slip, alright?"

"But..."

"I'll keep your relationship with Lenalee a secret. In return, take care of her for me."Allen forced a smile, opening his wings.

"Wait...!"

"Farewell, my...friend..."Allen whispered, taking into the sky, the light of the midday sun enveloping him.

Lavi collapsed in both guilt and remorse.

Allen, back in heaven, was watching Lavi in the pool of memories. He leaned over the bridge and looked down as Lavi consoled Lenalee.

It looks like he did tell Lenalee that Allen died.

He forced a smile again as he let tears fall into the pool, causing ripples to form.

"Oh, poor poor me."A voice hummed from behind Allen. He turned around.

"Miranda..."

"Are you sure you'll be happy this way?"She asked in a gentle tone, walking over the bridge to Allen.

"I don't know."Allen turned away. "I love Lenalee, and if she wanted to be with Lavi, I should let her be and let time corrode away her memories of me."

"Even angels lose control sometimes, so I don't blame you..."Miranda smiled. "But what makes you so sure she likes Lavi and not you?"

Allen paused. He didn't think of it that way.

"See? You don't know."Miranda sighed. "That's just like you. You rush into things too quickly without thinking of the consequences."

"Instinct tells, isn't that enough?"

"No, it is not."Miranda shook her head. "Instincts are often wrong. You should check on her, seeing how she broke down for you...don't you feel in the least bad for her?"

"I guess I do..."Allen whispered. "I think...I want to be forgiven..."

"By who?"Miranda giggled softly. "Really, Allen. Happiness doesn't have to come this way. You can change it."

"How?"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally..."Miranda hummed. "Go where your heart tells you to, for it is never wrong."

"I'll try,"Allen smiled, opening his wings, ready to descend onto the earth again. "Thank you..."

"Pursue your happiness and never give up!"Miranda called.

_Time itself is nothing compared to love. Turning, turning, it never stops, but neither can it corrode bonds, for it continues to stay forever strong._

_Happiness itself is so mysterious. The world cannot change it, but it can change the world._

_

* * *

_

**Allen: ...what is this?**

**Me: Spontaneous ideas from my crazy head and the mad, mad world with a few lines taken from Final Fantasy 7?**

**Lenalee: You are...kinda obsessive... **

**Me: Err...not really...I don't think so. Anyways...the next chapter will be out real soon. Look forward to it while I get ideas from eating my pocky. (:**

**Zack: I want a pocky too...**

**Me: Stay in FF7 when there isn't a crossover!**

**Sephiroth: *draws Masamune* can I kill you now?**

**Me: You! Stay in my memories where you belong!**

**Sephiroth/Zack: Okay, bye. *teleports back***

**Me: That was...crazy...anyways, reviews, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: AHHH! I QUOTED FROM LOVELESS AGAIN! I don't own Final Fantasy VII or -Man. Sad... ):**

**A/N: Inspirations from my favorite band 'Within Temptation' and their album 'The Heart of Everything'. I think you could guess the song. If not, I'm going to keep it a secret. *wink wink***

**

* * *

**

Spurred by Miranda's words, Allen decided to return to Earth to tell Lenalee the truth. But hesitations keep rising. One side of him told him he needed to tell her who he really was, but the other side told him not to, because he made an oath to give Lenalee up for Lavi. It wasn't exactly an oath, but Allen still took it seriously as it was. That was the him.

He was lost, but decided to stay on Earth little longer, until he knows where to go, when his heart had decided. Right now, it was in a whirl, blinded by the situation that could only get more confusing.

Allen walked in the crowd and tried to think, not noticing that Lavi and Lenalee walking past him. Lavi did not notice, but Lenalee did though. She turned around, only to see Allen disappear in the crowd.

"What's wrong?"Lavi asked.

"Allen-kun...I think...was it...no...I'm sure it's him!"Lenalee stuttered. She was confused, but was she being delusional?

"No, it can't be..."Lavi slowed down. "He..."

"I know...but...he seemed so real..."Lenalee looked again. Allen came into sight. She sprinted into a run, calling Allen's name.

Allen heard her, but he didn't know how to react, or what kind of feelings he should have. Yes, he did crave to see her, but Lavi...

When he thought of Lavi, he knew he had to keep his promise. He ran away.

"Allen-kun!"Lenalee shouted, but felt something as if it impaled her, and collapsed on the floor.

"Lenalee!"Lavi ran to her.

"Allen...kun..."Lenalee barely whispered, before she blacked out.

_I can't..._Allen thought. _I can't bring myself to..._

He slammed his fists into a wall with so much impact, it cracked and caved in. He realized he lost control again. Allen leaned on the wall and slided down slowly, his hands holding up the fringe of his hair.

He was torn in between of a friendship and a relationship, but he didn't know which one came first. Everything in his life is important, and there was nothing he never did cherish.

The first thing he thought of was seeking help, but he didn't want to bother Miranda too much.

"A...Allen?" A familiar voice said.

Allen looked up.

"Lavi?"Allen groaned. "How did you find out..."

"Lenalee said she saw you. I didn't believe it at first, but...I have this feeling..."

"You should be with her right now. She'll be worried."

"Is that what you really want?"Lavi asked. "You're going all I-will-sacrifice-myself-so-others-will-be-happy again, you know that? Seriously, you really thought my consciousness wouldn't haunt me every single day? How did you even expect me to be happy?"

"It doesn't matter. Leave me alone."

"No, it does matter. Look Allen, the fact you came here again shows that you care."

"I came here because Miranda told me to. She told me..."

"Miranda?"

Allen nodded. "She told me to never give up hope." He scoffed. "I don't even think I have one of those, anyway."

"Could you come with me?"

"No, now leave me alone..."

"No!"Lavi shouted. "Allen, snap out of it! If you love her, then you should tell her! Who knows...maybe it is you whom she loves and not me. Maybe your assumptions were one-sided!"

"I don't care about anything anymore!" Allen shouted back. "I'm in a cave devoid of hope. Wings stripped away...dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul...nothing...is left behind..."

"But..."

"If you won't leave, fine. I will."Allen struggled to stand. He opened his wings and flew to a distance away from where Lavi was.

Lavi knew better than to chase after Allen. Once he made up his mind, nobody can change it. But when he's in a dilemma, most likely he would like to be left alone to think on his own.

Allen had to decide, but he didn't want to. He wanted to run away, but he can't.

What would he do to move on...?

_Resolutions turns into hesitations, and so this chapter ends with another question. What lies beyond the horizon, is but a somber morrow..._

_...or is it...?_

_

* * *

_

**Me:Gosh, now I'm really all over Loveless. XD**

**Lenalee: Told you you're obsessed.**

**Me: I am not! Crazy, yes. Obsessed, NO WAY! D:**

**Allen: Yes way.**

**Me: NO!**

**Fourteenth: YESS!**

**Me: WTF?**

**All: FOURTEENTH?**

**Fourteenth: ITZ MUAH!**

**Me: wut...*blank face***

**Fourteenth: AHAHAHA! To find out what the deal is, wait for the next chapter! Yes, I know, I'm sooo evvviillll! :D**

**Me: *faints***

**Allen: …reviews...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I was listening to the same song again, but this time, I decided to tell you guys the name. Frozen, from Within Temptation. It's a nice song, actually. You can Google it if you want to.**

**So anyways, back to the story. I was originally trying to draw a silhouette while listening to this song, and poof! An idea just popped into my head. It's crazy isn't it? I know. So I thought, why not?**

**Sorry if this chapter is stupid and crappy, not to mention short. I guess I just had to do it...**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

It's easy to put up a strong face and try to move on, but more often than not, you get more questions than answers.

Who says being an angel was easy?

Being alone for too long could allow Allen to think too much.

Allen walked on a secluded street, thinking what he should do on the way. But he saw a familiar figure, standing in front of him.

"Allen...kun...?"Lenalee froze. "Is that...really you?"

Allen didn't know what to do. He hadn't decided anything yet. He turned and ran, bur Lenalee caught up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Don't go, Allen-kun. I don't want to lose you again."

"Lenalee, please,"Allen whispered. "I'm not fit to be with you. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"Lenalee asked. "Of course you'll always fit to be with me! I-"

"You're hurting me. Please let go."

"No!"Lenalee shouted. "I'll never let you go! If I do..."

"Lenalee...you must understand..."

"I don't understand! Not a single thing that comes from you!"Lenalee protested. "I don't get it. Why did you say you were unfit to be with me? If you're dead, why are you here?"

"I wasn't dead...I was recuperating...and...I was also thinking about...things..."Allen turned away. "Forget me, Lenalee. You should move on."

Saying that line earned Allen a hard slap.

"Why...why can't you let me be with you?"

Allen kept silent.

"Aren't we...friends?"Lenalee's lips quivered.

"No, more than that."Allen gave her a weak smile. "I can't be with you because I'm..."

Allen opened his wings.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee." Allen whispered, tears brimming his eyes. "I'm an angel."

He flew away, leaving only feathers behind. Lenalee bent down to pick one up.

"Allen...why didn't you tell me earlier...?"Lenalee choked on tears, as they dropped onto the pristine white feather.

Allen was back in Heaven. He couldn't let himself stay on Earth anymore. All he does is cause hurt, both himself and Lenalee. In addition, he would make Lavi and Miranda worry – something he didn't want to happen.

"Ne, Allen-kun."Miranda walked up to him. "Why are you back here?"

"I couldn't face her anymore. Lenalee, or Lavi,"Allen closed his eyes. "All I do is cause others harm. I even broke my promise that...I wouldn't vie Lavi for Lenalee. It's over."

"You didn't exactly promise Lavi."

"I sort of implied it..."

"Implying doesn't mean anything. You take things too seriously."

"But I told her I'm an angel!"Allen retaliated. "Surely that must mean something! I let it slip and now..."

"But if Lenalee really liked Lavi, even if she knew you were an angel, it wouldn't make any difference, would it?" Miranda said. "If she likes you, no matter who you are, she'll still like you all the same. More importantly, if her heart already belongs to you, even if Lavi is an angel, it wouldn't be able to sway her heart."

"I don't know...I just don't know anything anymore."

"That's love," Miranda said, standing up. "Love blinds you and makes you unable to see clearly, like a haze over your eyes, but it's something better that is. It's hard to put it into words."

"I know,"Allen smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for?"Miranda turned to him. "Go. You never know anything unless you go for it."

"I'm afraid things would only get worse..."

"There are risks in everything. Without risks, there is no venture."

Allen sighed. "Guess I have to..."

_Lies turns into truth, for that one has to pay a price._

_The price is..._

_

* * *

_

**Me: HALT! The price for the truth will be revealed next chapter. Anyways...what was going on in the previous chapter?**

**Lenalee: Fourteenth came.**

**Me: Uh-huh...**

**Lenalee: And...you kinda blacked out.**

**Me: How did you get in here, anyway? The door's locked.**

**Fourteenth: I possessed Allen and made him open an Ark door for me.**

**Lenalee/me: WHAT?**

**Fourteenth: Told you I'm evil.**

**Lenalee: *faints***

**Me: Now it's Lenalee's turn to faint...-.-'''**

**Fourteenth/Allen: Reviews. Hey! That was my line! No, it was mine!**

**Me: *sweatdrops***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I do, run. The world will end.**

**A/N: I got inspirations from another Within Temptation song! It's called Angels. I think it's quite fitting for this chapter as well as the story.**

**WARNING! Character death and angst in this chapter!Slight fluffiness!**

**Okay, you have been warned. On with the chapter (I keep saying that)!

* * *

**

"Allen told you WHAT?" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee was taken aback by Lavi's sudden reaction and couldn't force anything out of her lips because she was afraid he would lose control. Lavi took some time to process what she just said and was calm again.

"Okay. Repeat what you just said, slowly."Lavi breathed.

"A...Allen-kun said that...that..."Lenalee shifted her feet uneasily.

"Well?"

"He told me he was an angel..."

"And you believed it?"

"How could I not? He showed me his wings! He looked somehow sad,though..."

"I'll tell you everything. Right from the beginning."Lavi explained, falling into the sofa behind him. "I wasn't really your guardian angel."

"Then who..."

"I'll come to that later. You see, I wasn't lying when I said I was your guardian angel, because I was sent to Earth and protect you, along with Allen. But...truth is...he was here first. You could say I was his accomplice." Lavi continued. "The fallen angels were after you...because of that..."

"My necklace?"

"Exactly. It holds the power to both maintain balance in the world, or destroy it. That power is slumbering inside you right now, even as I speak. Only the chosen could control that immense power, and God decided to choose you."

"But...I'm not anything special. Why me?"

"You are. That's why we were sent over to protect you, until you realized your potential as a Guardian. The reason why your mother chose you as one is because she already knew in her heart who would be the next Guardian, and hence handed it to you."Lavi explained. "I talked to her soul a couple of times. She's very proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes,"Lavi nodded. "Anyway, I'm sorry I lied to you. I said I was your guardian angel because I liked you. But...I think you should know this...Allen likes you as well."

"He...liked me...?"

"Allen told me...I felt guilty because...I kept thinking this was my fault..."Lavi paused. "You do have a guardian angel. It's not me. It's him."

"Oh God...I should have realized this earlier..."Lenalee whispered. "Allen-kun...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...it's not your fault..."

"Thank you for telling me this, Lavi. I appreciate it."Lenalee said, walking to the door. "I'll...look for him."

Lavi looked at Lenalee as she walked away. He wanted to accompany her, but he thought it would be better if he had left her alone. After all, he needed some reflection too.

Lenalee trudged along the path, staring at the feather she picked up from earlier. She frowned. Why didn't Allen tell her that he was her guardian angel in the first place?

Suddenly, she realized that black feathers were falling from the sky.

The feathers of a fallen angel.

She seemed like a girl of no older than twelve. She had an innocent face, but had golden eyes that held pure murder intent.

"Are you a fallen angel?"Lenalee demanded, her grip tightening on the feather.

She did nothing but giggle.

"Are you after the necklace?"Lenalee demanded again.

"Spot on,"She giggled again, her black wings opened wide as she landed on the ground. "My name is Road, and I would like to play a game with you," She said in her icy melodious voice, a long sword forming in her hand. "If I win, I take the necklace."

"No! I will never give it up!"

"Like I'll give it up just like that."Road smirked, her blade threatening to impale her.

Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the sword to draw her blood, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again, she only saw the back of the boy with silver white hair, with wings of pristine white.

Allen.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."Allen smiled, turning back weakly. He thrusted the sword back and covered his wounds as blood started gushing out like a fountain.

The darkness imbued inside the sword is eating away at his life energy.

Allen struggled as he unsheathed his own purified holy sword and attacked Road. She screamed and retreated in defeat.

Rain started to fall and wash the blood away as Allen collapsed to the floor, his body starting to fade.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee screamed, running to him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Lenalee...I'm sorry..."Allen barely whispered.

"No...no! You can't leave me now...what if you never return?"

"The darkness is inside my body now. Even I, as an immortal, will get tainted by it...Unless I'm cleansed...I'll..."

"If this necklace is of any use, take it! I don't want it anymore, not without you!"

"No, Lenalee...it won't be of any use..."Allen shook his head. "I'm sorry...I...must go..."

"Allen...kun..."Lenalee sobbed, crying harder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The kissed in the rain, as Allen was fading away. Lenalee held his hand, her tears mixing with the raindrops. Allen shed a last tear before he faded completely and turned into diamond dust, sparkling in the rain, and was brought to the sky.

How she longed for the moment to last forever, so she didn't have to lose him.

When the sky cleared, she was still kneeling at the same place, holding the feather from Allen's wing. Lavi saw her and asked what she was doing there, and all she could do was break down.

"Lenalee...?"

"Allen-kun...he..."Lenalee embraced Lavi tightly and sobbed. "...he was...impaled by Road's sword...and..."

"Allen...exchanged his freedom for yours...dammit! I know he's stupid, but clearly he worse than that!"Lavi gritted his teeth.

"He isn't coming back...he's really gone this time..."

Up in the skies, was a ray of warm light shining down to the Earth.

"No, I'm sure he'll be back. I don't know when, but I know he will."Lavi said, looking up.

_The price of freedom...is exchanged for the truth. Thy wings has fallen, but where will he go?_

_Is her search for his return going to be in vain?But one is known – she will never give up until the time is up. Even so, her heart shall continue to look for him._

_Death will not do us apart.

* * *

_

**Me: Okay,I'll admit it now. I'm not just crazy. I'm plain insane.**

**Allen: Tch. About time you realized that, too.**

**Lenalee: But really, must you make Allen-kun die? T.T**

**Allen:YOU MADE LENALEE CRY!**

**Me: DAMMIT! It's not like that! He'll return, I pinky promise! **

**Komui: DID I HEAR SOMEONE MAKING MY DEAR, DEAR LENALEE CRY?**

**Me: ...shoot...**

**Allen: *points at me* She did.**

**Me: He's lying. Tim did.**

**Timcanpy: !**

**Komui: I don't know how he did it, but oh well...*grabs drill anyway***

**Timcanpy: *flies away***

**Allen: You're crazy, insane AND evil!**

**Lenalee: Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or the LOVELESS poem I quoted from Final Fantasy 7 again. Yes! Again!**

**A/N: I got the inspiration from reading a book called 'Angel Watch' by Catherine Lanigan. I thought it might give me some ideas for the next few chapters or so. **

**But expect the next few chapters to be short, though. Might contain mild religious contents too.**

**You have been warned once again. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.

* * *

**

Ever since the day Allen left Lenalee, she had been praying everyday. She wanted Allen to talk to her, to give her an answer, to release her from her guilt.

Alas, her efforts had not seen fruition, at least, she didn't think so. Or maybe she just didn't pay enough attention.

Lenalee was in school, staring at the empty seat that Allen used to sit. Even now, it wasn't taken by anybody, and it seemed like most of the students had forgotten about the transfer student with silver white hair that shined in the sun and glittered in the soft moonlight. The boy who was here because of her...

She could never forget.

Then, it came.

A warm, gentle breeze flew through her hair, full of Allen's scent. It smelt sweet, like roses.

What seemed like Allen's aura engulfed her protectively, as if saying 'I'm here, and I'll protect you from harm.'

Lenalee saw a soft light, and felt a hand brushing hers. She felt goosebumps all over her body.

She knew at that moment that it was Allen. His warmth surrounded her, as if he was standing right beside her, but nobody knew.

"Hey, do you smell something?"Lenalee turned and asked a classmate beside her. "I think I smells like roses."

"No, why?"

"Nothing. I thought I smelt them..."She simply replied.

Her classmate just passed the comment off and said that she was probably thinking too much. Lenalee was sure it wasn't her imagination. His presence swept all over her. If it wasn't Allen, she didn't know what or who it was.

For some reason, she felt her eyes started to itch. Tears fell from them, and everyone panicked. Lenalee assured them she was fine, though they weren't about to believe that she was.

"I don't know what happened..."Lenalee shook, trying not to mention Allen's name for fear that they would realize he was an angel. "I...just felt something powerful, yet so gentle, wash over me...it felt...warm..."

Many thought that Lenalee was being ridiculous, but there are those who are believers, and they believed they knew who it was.

An angel.

But it was not just any angel.

It was Allen, her guardian angel and hers alone.

_The unseen still exists, even around us right now. Being immersed in infinite mystery in itself is a gift. The wandering soul shall know no rest._

_Little does she know...more is yet to come.

* * *

_

**Allen: Wait! Hang on!**

**Me: What?**

**Allen: What happened to Tim?**

**Me: Oh? The one being chased by Komui? That one's a decoy. The real one is in your coat.**

**Allen: What? Oh...**

**Timcanpy: *grin***

**Lenalee: What about Nii-san?**

**Me: Well...I'd rather not know...**

**Lenalee: ?**

**Me: Anyways...reviews...pretty please with cherries on top?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own -Man nor the Final Fantasy quotes I used.**

**A/N: Oh crap. I used quotes from FF7 again. Why? Some of inspirations just came from there. It's kinda weird, I know...**

**While I think about it, enjoy reading this (very) short chapter...**

* * *

Winter arrived swiftly, and soft, white snowflakes fell from the skies to the concrete floor. The city was covered in white, accompanied by festive lights. They hung from one lamppost to another, glowing and flashing colorful lights, painting the streets with colors, livened up with the children's laughter.

Night came around, and Lavi started to see something in his dream. He only knew he was in a white landscape, and his heart told him to look for somebody, but didn't know who. He only knew to search.

It wasn't long till his search came to an end. He saw Allen, but only his back. He was clad in white from head to toe, and he would be hard to notice, especially in the white landscape.

"Allen...is that you?"Lavi asked.

He nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Lavi,"Allen started. "What...dreams should an angel have?"

"Dreams?"Lavi gave it some thought. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I guess I never really talked much about it."

"Maybe angels aren't supposed to have them...I shouldn't either...I have been fighting the monster inside me...the darkness is consuming me, bit by bit."

Allen proved it by showing him his black wings.

Lavi was shocked.

"My transformation is not yet complete,but...I'm afraid of becoming a fallen angel..."Allen turned his head slightly. "Tell me...what dreams should an angel have? What goals should we have?"

"I know our goal is to follow God's orders..."

"No. More than that..."

"Enlighten me."

"The only dream that an angel could ever have, is to become HUMAN!"Upon completing his sentence, Allen turned around and thrusted Lavi back, causing him to wake up.

Lavi was shocked. The dream seemed too real. He talked to Lenalee about it and she seemed to think that Allen was trying to tell him something.

"What do you think he was trying to tell me?"Lavi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of angry that Allen appeared in your dreams and not mine,"Lenalee pouted. "But...I think that...Allen is still recuperating...but...he's losing the battle..."

"No..."

"I can't be sure...Oh God, please don't take Allen away. I still haven't apologized to him yet...there's so much I want to tell him..."

"Don't worry, Lenalee...he'll be fine, I'm sure of it."Lavi assured Lenalee.

* * *

**Me: The darkness inside seemed to be take the role of the Fourteenth...**

**Lenalee: Is that necessary?**

**Me: Somehow, yes.**

**Allen: You're evil.**

**Me: Am not.**

**Allen: Is too.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Lenalee:...reviews...**


End file.
